parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuddles Live! in New York City
A parody of Barney Live! in New York City (1994) by Yru17. Plot Cuddles and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from the Cuddles Bag. But before they are able to share it, a silly bat, Bartok, visits the backyard and sneaks away with the bag. Throughout the show, Cuddles' friends try to catch Sillywhim and teach him that all you have to do is make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to Cuddles' Imagination Circus, filled with fun-loving clowns, monkeys, an elephant, and dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues after Bartok confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After this, he remembers to use the magic words "Please" and "Thank You" and then becomes friends with Cuddles and the rest. Cuddles then unveils the surprise to the audience and asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Cuddles, Splendid, Giggles, Bartok, and the characters wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast * Barney - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Kathy - Zoe (Sesame Street) * Julie - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) * Derek - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Carlos - Mushu (Mulan) * Kelly - Gretchen (Phineas and Ferb) * Tosha - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Min - Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) * Shawn - Butters Stotch (South Park) * Baby Bop - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * The Winkster - Bartok (Anastasia) * BJ - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) Songs Act 1 *Cuddles Theme Song *The More We Get Together *Mr. Knickerbocker *Ring Around the Rosie *My Yellow Blankey *The Cuddles Bag *The Bartok Song *She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain *Splendid's Song *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *Rain Medley *If All the Raindrops *Band Instrumental *I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 * Boom. Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? * The Wheels on the Bus * Three Little Monkeys * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Bart the Incredible, Giggles' Blankey is Stuck * The Airplane Song * Me and My Teddy * Four Little Ducks * Splendid the Cannonball/Cuddles' Second Failed Attempt to Catch Bartok * My Aunt Came Back * London Bridge * Star Medley(Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star and Star Light, Star Bright)/'Bartok's Wish to Become '''Cuddles'' Friend''' * Please and Thank You * Cuddles Reveals the Surprise from the Cuddles Bag - a Heart!/Everyone is Special * Curtain Call Characters Cuddles.gif|Cuddles as Barney Giggles (pic).png|Giggles as Baby Bop Splendid.png|Splendid as BJ Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg|Zoe as Kathy 2008PrairiePuppet.jpg|Prairie Dawn as Julie Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Derek 250px-Mushu.png|Mushu as Carlos Gretchen 2.jpg|Gretchen as Kelly Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine as Tosha ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu as Min ButtersStotch.png|Butters Stotch as Shawn Bartok in Bartok the Magnificent.jpg|Bartok as The Winkster Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Yru17